I'm Not A Thief
by Praxidike
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] Luhan adalah seorang gadis yang sering mengambil barang milik orang lain, namun ia bukanlah seorang pencuri. EXO/GS/Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

**Praxidike present**

**.**

**.**

** | I'm Not A Thief |**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is a Genderswitch fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**1st Scene**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis tengah terduduk sambil menghadap cermin, menyisir rambut panjangnya sambil sesekali bersenandung menandakan suasana hatinya yang gembira.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, gadis itu lantas berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan. Tatapan berbinar sebelumnya seketika sendu ketika ia melihat 4 kursi di ruangan itu tak ada yang mendudukinya.

Gadis itu lalu berjalan gontai menuju salah satu kursi. Wajahnya menunduk, menahan buliran airmata yang ia tahan sedaritadi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri gadis itu sambil membawa sebuah piring di tangannya. Wanita itu lalu menaruh piring yang berisikan makanan di hadapan gadis yang sedaritadi sudah terduduk.

"Sayang, tak baik pagi-pagi sudah bersedih. Apalagi hari ini hari pertama mu sekolah" ujar wanita paruh baya dengan penuh kelembutan sembari mengelus surai gadis itu.

"Aku merindukan mereka" lirih sang gadis

"Luhan, dengarkan bibi! Mereka pergi bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu" ujarnya lagi

Luhan tak membalas. Ia lebih memilih memulai kegiatan sarapannya dan sang bibi hanya bisa memandang sendu majikan yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Aku selesai, bi" ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan peralatan makan yang ia gunakan

"Ya sudah, cepat pakai sepatu mu, Kris oppa sudah menunggu mu di luar" perintah sang bibi

Luhan tidak langsung pergi. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri sang bibi yang masih terduduk dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku menyayangimu, bi" lirih Luhan

Dan sang bibi hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kedua punggung tangan Luhan yang berada di dadanya.

"Kau pasti tahu jawabannya, kan" canda sang bibi

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu bi. Aku takut Kris oppa telat kuliah karena aku" ucap Luhan semangat

Luhan lalu berlari menuju pintu depan, memasang sepatunya dengan sigap dan kemudian menghampiri pemuda jangkung yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Mian oppa, aku lama" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung

Kris tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Masuklah atau kau akan terlambat nanti Ludeer"

Jika ditanya siapa Kris, ia bukan lah anggota keluarga Xi, sang pemilik mansion mewah di tempat berdirinya sekarang. Ia hanyalah anak dari wanita bernama Wu Yixian, wanita yang mengasuh Luhan sedari kecil.

Kris sendiri sudah menganggap Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri, ia tak segan jika sang eomma menyuruhnya mengantarkan Luhan selama ia masih memiliki waktu.

"Oppa, itu di sana sekolah ku" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang berpagar silver

"Oppa juga tahu, Ludeer" balas Luhan sambil terkikik geli melihat wajah polos sang adik.

Mobil audy silver yang dikendarai Kris berhenti pekarangan Chunkuk High School. Luhan lantas keluar dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada 'oppa' nya yang jangkung.

.

.

.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas barunya. Bagaimana tidak, setelah 4 tahun ia menjalani homeschooling akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sekolah pada umumnya.

Dulu, ia hanya bisa melihat segerombolan siswi yang berjalan melintasi rumahnya dengan bersenda gurau satu sama lainnya dan hal itu membuat Luhan sangat sedih. Ia juga selalu membayangkan memiliki teman banyak, berbagi cerita satu sama lain dan itu hanya menjadi sebuah bayangannya saja.

Dan sekarang, ia mungkin bisa berharap merasakan semua hal yang dulu hanya bayangan di benaknya saja.

Luhan memasuki ruang guru, mengantarkan beberapa berkas ke guru yang nantinya menjadi wali kelasnya.

"Permisi, apakah benar anda Kim Jonghyun songsaenim?" tanya Luhan hormat

"Ah, kau pasti Luhan kan?" tanya Jonghyun memastikan

"Ne, songsaenim" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

Luhan lalu memberikan beberapa berkasnya pada Jonghyun. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kelas yang nantinya menjadi tempat belajar bagi Luhan.

Keduanya lalu memasuki ruangan yang di depannya terdapat papan yang digantung bertuliskan angka '11-2'

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya Kim Jonghyun yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian, dan yang berada di sebelah saja adalah teman baru kalian. Luhan-ssi, kau bisa memperkenalkan diri" jelas sang guru

"A-anyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Xi Luhan imnida, bagaseumnida" sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum

"Adakah yang ingin bertanya?" tanya sang guru

Hening. Para murid laki-laki seolah terpesona oleh kecantikan Luhan, sedangkan murid perempuan mungkin sedang menggerutu di dalam hatinya karena kecantikan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Xi Luhan, kau boleh duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun, angkat tanganmu" ujar sang guru

Yeoja berwajah imut itu lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Luhan lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping yeoja imut tersebut.

"Hai, Aku Baekhyun" sapa Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya

"Kau sudah tahu kan namaku" canda Luhan yang langsung membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun

"Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman" ucap Baekhyun

"Tentu," jawab Luhan antusias

.

.

.

Bell istirahat sudah menggema ke segala penjuru sejak beberapa detik lalu. Para murid seketika berhambur keluar kelas, tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Baekhyun sempat mengajaknya untuk ke kantin, namun ia tolak dengan halus.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Luhan, juga terdapat namja yang tengah tertidur dengan headset yang menyumpal telinganya.

'Apakah dia namja bodoh?' batin Luhan sambil menatap ke arah namja itu

"Apakah tidak ada objek yang bisa kau pandangi selain aku?" tanya namja itu yang baru saja bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Luhan terperanjat. Ia seperti seorang maling yang tengah tertangkap basah. Ia bahkan tak tahu alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan nantinya.

"E-eh? A-aku hanya –"

"Sudahlah, abaikan. Kau boleh melanjutkan memandangiku jika kau mau. Dan jangan membatin hal buruk mengenai aku" jawabnya datar terkesan dingin

"A-ah ne," balas Luhan kikuk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan

Seorang laki-laki berkulit tan masuk ke kelasnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Oh Sehun, kau dipanggil oleh Kim songsaenim" ujar Kai

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, "Kau sudah tahu kan sekarang" ucapnya dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan" cibir Luhan

Luhan bosan karena hanya dirinya lah yang tetap berada di kelas. Baekhyun? Dia belum kembali sedaritadi. Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan keluar mengitari sekolahnya dan berharap tidak tersesat nantinya.

"Apakah sekolah umum seluas ini?" gumam Luhan dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku blazernya dan memandang gedung sekolahnya takjub.

"Aku haus" lirihnya sambil memegangi lehernya.

Luhan berjalan ke arah _vending machine _yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalamnya. Setelah mendapatkan minumannya, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"Bibi Wu harus tahu betapa indahnya sekolah baruku" gumam Luhan bangga sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_KLIK._

Satu foto terambil.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah melihat sekolah?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Luhan

Luhan kaget. Ia langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"W-wae?" tanya Luhan

"Kau seperti orang kampungan" jawabnya dengan suara bariton khas namja

"Anggap saja aku seperti itu" balas Luhan berani

"Hah. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan yeoja sepertimu" ucapnya yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

'Tuhan, kuatkan Aku' batin Luhan memohon

.

.

.

Luhan kembali ke kelasnya setelah dirasa bell masuk akan berbunyi.

Saat di tengah perjalanannya, seorang yeoja bertubuh cukup tinggi menghadangnya dan tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

"Xi Luhan, Kau kah murid baru itu? Well, selamat datang di sini dan ku harap kejadian saat di sekolah dasar dulu tak terulang kembali" ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk punggung Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Luhan kembali ke kelasnya setelah dirasa bell masuk akan berbunyi._

_Saat di tengah perjalanannya, seorang yeoja berperawakan cukup tinggi menghadangnya dan tersenyum remeh ke arahnya._

"_Xi Luhan, Kau kah murid baru itu? Well, selamat datang di sini dan ku harap kejadian saat di sekolah dasar dulu tak terulang kembali" ucap gadis itu sambil menepuk punggung Luhan sebelum akhirnya pergi._

.

.

**Praxidike present**

**.**

**.**

** | I'm Not A Thief |**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**This is a Genderswitch fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**2nd Scene**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tengah mencoba fokus pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Namun, perkataan seseorang yang sempat menghadangnya tadi terlalu mengusiknya.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Luhan menangkap kegelisahan di wajah teman barunya.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun cemas

"Tidak ada" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

Keduanya lalu kembali terfokus pada pelajaran. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tengah mati-matian menahan hasratnya. Bukan hasrat sex atau sejenisnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Lu, Kau benar tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Apa pelajaran selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan lirih

"Olahraga. Kau mau aku antarkan ke ruang kesehatan?" tawar Baekhyun

Luhan mengangguk lemas. Tangannya mencengkram ujung rok yang ia kenakan.

"Songsaenim, Luhan sakit. Saya harus mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Baekhyun

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang guru, Baekhyun memapah Luhan hingga ruang kesehatan.

"Apa perlu aku panggilkan guru kesehatan?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir

Luhan menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bertahan di kelas, namun beresiko besar nantinya. Luhan tak akan pingsan walau ia masih di kelas. Ia seperti ini karena menghindari sesuatu agar tak terjadi.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan setelah temannya itu menyuruhnya pergi. Tak lama kemudian, bell pergantian pelajaran menggema. Luhan yang tadinya berbaring segera bangun. Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sepi. Itulah gambaran kelas Luhan ketika ia masuk. Seperti kata Baekhyun sebelumnya, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga yang berarti para murid tentunya ada di ruang aula sekolah yang merangkap sebagai ruang olahraga.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya. Dengan hasrat yang sudah membuncah di dalam dirinya, ia berjalan menuju salah satu meja temannya. Mengambil benda yang tergeletak di atasnya tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Luas tersenyum puas setelahnya. Rasa bangga kini menyelimuti dirinya.

.

.

Di ruang aula, Sehun tengah bermain dengan teman laki-lakinya. Ia tersadar bahwa ada barang yang tertinggal di kelasnya.

"Daehan-ah, aku ke kelas sebentar. Jika Ahn songsaenim menanyakan keberadaan ku, bilang saja aku ke toilet" ucap Sehun pada sahabatnya.

Sehun lalu berlari menuju kelasnya, namun matanya memicing ketika menangkap siluet seorang yeoja dengan gerak gerik aneh di kelasnya. Ia tahu orang itu.

"Sedang apa dia berdiri di depan meja Jihwan" gumam Sehun penasaran

Sehun melihat semuanya. Mulai dari Luhan mengambil sebuah pulpen yang tergeletak di meja temannya hingga ia memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Untuk apa anak itu mencuri pulpen" gumam Sehun. "Tsk, tak ada gunanya" decak Sehun.

Sehun berjalan pergi menjauhi kelasnya. Mengurungkan niatnya yang membawanya kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Kelas sudah mulai terisi oleh beberapa murid yang baru menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk merias diri atau mungkin bermain ponsel. Tak menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang baru masuk langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Menanyakan Luhan perihal keadaannya.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya ketika semua murid sudah berada di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tatapan penasaran tak henti-hentinya terlepas dari seorang yeoja yang tengah asik dengan novelnya.

Luhan yang merasakan dirinya tengah ditatap oleh seseorang langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Sehun yang mengetahui hal itu langsung berpura-pura terfokus pada ponselnya.

'Gadis itu benar-benar aneh' batin Sehun

Seorang gadis berperawakan cukup tinggi berjalan ke arah Sehun. Memberinya sebuah kotak bekal. Sehun tersenyum setelahnya. Bisa dipastikan yeoja beruntung itu adalah pacar Sehun.

Krystal –yeoja chingu Sehun menatap tak suka ke arah Luhan. Bagaimana bisa ia baru ingat bahwa Luhan berada di kelas yang sama dengan namja chingunya.

"Sehun, kau –berhati-hatilah dengannya" ujar Krystal

"Wae? Kau cemburu heum?" goda Sehun

"Ani! Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, oke!" pinta Krystal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Jika kau yang meminta, akan aku sanggupi" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas. Aku takut diomeli oleh Kim songsaenim" ujar Krystal yang langsung berlari pergi.

.

.

Luhan mengakhiri hari pertama sekolahnya dengan ceria. Ia berjalan masuk ke rumahnya sambil berteriak memanggil sang bibi.

Luhan lalu mulai menceritakan tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah. Mulai dari mendapat teman baru, bertemu teman lama, dan dirinya yang sempat sakit. Tentang mencuri? Oh, tentu tidak ia ceritakan. Luhan bukan tidak sadar melakukannya, ia sadar, namun setelah mendapatkannya, kejadian itu selalu sengaja terhapus di memorinya.

"Bi, lihat lah, sekolah ku sangatt luas" ucap Luhan sambil menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan sang bibi

"Kau senang masuk sana?" tanya sang bibi

"Senang, tapi ada satu namja yang sifatnya menyebalkan" ucap Luhan kesal

"Wajahnya sama dingin nya dengan Kris oppa, namun sifat mereka benar-benar bertolak belakang" lanjut Luhan

Sang bibi hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Gadis kecilnya masih tetap polos dan berbicara apa adanya.

"Bibi~ Bisakah bibi ajak Kris oppa dan Tao eonni kemari akhir pekan nanti? " pinta Luhan sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya.

"Jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu, apa bibi bisa menolak?"

"Tidak" jawab Luhan antusias

Luhan bersorak gembira. Ia lalu berterima kasih pada sang bibi dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi bibi Wu sebelum ia ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sepeninggal Luhan, bibi Wu menelpon sang anak. Menanyakan kesanggupannya untuk menemani Luhan bersama kekasihnya.

Kris setuju.

Untuk urusan Tao, ia berujar akan menanyakannya nanti.

Bibi Wu berterima kasih pada anak sulungnya. Anak sulungnya selalu mengerti keadaan Luhan dan selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya pada 'adik' nya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terhitung sudah hari ke-5 Luhan bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ia juga mulai dekat dengan beberapa teman di kelasnya walau terkadang ia lebih memilih sendiri.

Luhan di mata temannya adalah pribadi yang baik dan lugu, namun tak ada yang tahu kenyataannya Luhan sering mengambil barang milik temannya.

Seperti saat ini, suasana kelas kosong hanya ada dirinya karena masih jam istirahat. Awalnya ia hanya membaca buku, namun saat ia menangkap sebuah tempat pensil bermotif hello kitty tergeletak di meja barisan depan, hasrat itu muncul. Luhan mencoba meneruskan bacaannya, namun makin lama hasrat itu semakin besar.

Luhan berjalan mengambil tempat pensil itu dan menaruhnya di tasnya. Entah sudah beberapa kali hal ini dia lakukan, ia tak pernah tahu akan barang orang lain yang diambil olehnya di dalam tasnya dan rasa bangga akan selalu menyelimutinya ketika ia berhasil mengambilnya.

Baekhyun masuk ketika bertepatan dengan Luhan memasukkan tempat pensil hello kitty. Ia menangkap Luhan tengah memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

"Lu, kau sedang memasukkan apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Aku hanya memasukkan tempat pensil saja" jawab Luhan santai

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya ber oh ria.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menarik buku yang di baca Luhan

"Entah, aku hanya asal membacanya saja. Buku itu ada di tas ku" balas Luhan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti? Bisakah kau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Baekhyun

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ne. Aku takut Kris oppa menunggu terlalu lama"

Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya tanda setuju. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti Luhan.

.

.

Bell pulang sudah menggema beberapa saat lalu. Luhan dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah berada di antara rak-rak buku di perpustakaan.

"Lu, aku ke sana sebentar ne. Aku mau mencari buku kimia" ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Barat

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat-lihat di sini" balas Luhan

Luhan kembali berjalan menyusuri rak. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sebuah novel kuno bersampul tosca yang sudah usang. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Luhan mengambil novel itu dan lagi-lagi memasukkan nya ke dalam tas miliknya.

Dengan santai, Luhan berjalan mengitari perpustakaan untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. ia lalu menemukan temannya itu tengah duduk di salah satu kursi bersama seorang pria.

"Baek, siapa namja bertelinga aneh itu?" tanya Luhan polos

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung memberikan death glare pada Luhan.

"Siapa lagi namja yang ada di dekat Baekhyun selain dirimu" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hentikan. Dia adalah Chanyeol –" Kalimat Baekhyun menggantung karena Chanyeol memotongnya, "Namja chingunya Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak percaya" ucap Luhan tegas

"Bagus, memang dia bukan pacar ku" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku sekarang" ucap Chanyeol santai

"Lelucon mu sangat tak lucu" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah datar

"Kalian bisa lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Bye" ucap Luhan kesal yang langsung pergi dari hadapan keduanya.

Sepanjang perjalanannya, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tentang Baekhyun dan pria bertelinga peri. Ia merasa diacuhkan saat itu.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh temannya, Luhan adalah seorang yang _moody _an. Suasana hatinya bisa saja berubah dalam sekejap. Dan ia buruk dalam mengatur emosional nya.

Luhan menghampiri Kris yang tengah berdiri sambil meminum soft drink. Ia bertaruh, pasti sang kakak sudah menunggu lama sampai ia harus membeli minuman.

"Oppa! Kau menunggu lama?" tanya Luhan yang merasa bersalah

"Sangat lama, Ludeer.. kau kemana saja?" balas Kris sambil mencubit pipi sang adik

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu tadi. Baekhyun ingin membaca buku, tapi ia malah mengacuhkan ku karena bersama dengan namja telinga aneh itu" jelas Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Itu bagus. Jika kau tidak diacuhkan, oppa akan lebih lama lagi menunggu mu di sini" canda Kris

"Oppa!" pekik Luhan kesal

"Oppa hanya bercanda, Ludeer" ucap Kris sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan

Kris melajukan mobilnya keluar pekarangan sekolah. Ia tak sadar jika sang adik sangat bosan karena tak ada kegiatan apapun yang dilakukannya.

"Besok eonni mu akan main ke rumah" ucap Kris memulai pembicaraan

"Tao eonni? Jinjayo?" tanya Luhan antusias. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya bosan setengah mati menjadi berbinar

"Ne, Ludeer. Besok oppa juga akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat" balas Kris

"Eodi?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Rahasia" balas Kris santai yang membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ saya datang membawa chapter 2~ Gimana chap 2 nya? kurang greget kah? Mungkin di chapter depan akan ada beberapa konflik yang mulai bermunculan/?

.

Q: siapa yeoja yg bertubuh tinggi thor? gs juga apa asli?

**A:** **H****oho, sudah terjawab kan? dia yeoja asli :)**

Q: KENAPA MASA LALUNYA? SEHUN BISA BACA PIKIRAN?

**A: Masa lalunya gapapa kok :") Seha ngk bisa baca pikiran kok, dia cmn bisa ngerasain/?**

Q: apa luhan home schooling karna kejadian di sekolah dasar?

**A: ya, ya, tidak, tidak, bisa jadi! :v**

Q: kluarganya lulu kmn smua?

**A: ada kok di suatu tempat/?**

**.**

**| Thanks to |**

**| WulanLulu**** | Oh Juna93**** | Jellal**** | Miiiyyko**** | NoonaLu**** | KaiSooLovers**** | BeibiEXOl**** | khalidasalsa**** |rikha-chan**** | levy95**** | niasw3ty**** | luhannieka**** | melizwufan**** | ruixi1**** | taenggoo**** | Cheotsarang**** | akaindhe**** | niasw3ty**** | poe chaerin**** | Peter Sehan**** | springboynyet |**

**_Makasih karena sudah mau mereview, memfollow, dan memfav fanfic ini :)_**


End file.
